


A Thousand Years

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Being immortal wasn't all that, especially seeing the love of your life die over and over again. I understand that. I really do. But now things are getting a little weird and, maybe, there is more to life than we once thought. (1st person Anna POV)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

_A thousand years._

_It's been a thousand years._

_I have found you every time._

_I've seen you grow up and grow old._

_I have seen you die over a dozen deaths._

_You never remember me._

_But I will always remember you._

_One day, you and I will be happy again._

_I've been lucky, having you love me every time we meet._

_But you don't remember the first time we were together._

_It will never be like that first time._

I sigh and close the book, throwing the pen to the side.

"This is stupid, I should be out there looking," I growled. The empty room felt like it was gripping my lungs. The silence was deafening.

"Oh right…I'm alone," I sigh again and get up, stretching my body. I knew I should be searching, but I also knew it took longer than a week for someone to re-incarnate. The process takes about a month at the least, but the way things were currently it might take years. I had eternity to feel utterly alone. Being cursed to be immortal was just that, a curse. A sigh leaves me and I slump into my chair. It was an accident really. She didn't mean to, she was scared. No one knew it would happen. No one could have known.

My head turns to the only other thing in the room besides a desk and chair, a portrait of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She stood rigid and you could see the slight panic in her face. Her shoulders slightly turned up breaking the square-ness it should have been. Her eyes wide, stopping her from blinking. In her hands she clutched the golden scepter and orb, a bit tightly than normal. I remember that day. She was shaking, rightfully so, she did not want to disappoint the standards set by our father.

Yes, our father. Elsa was my sister. I was a princess. My arms found their way onto the table as I clutched my head and closed my eyes. What have I become? How had I gone from just wanting to be by my sister's side to wanting to be with the love of my life?

Tears start to prick my eyes. As the years went on and as she kept dying and getting re-incarnated I slowly started to see her as less than my sister and more as an individual I had come to love above all else. Strongly speaking we were no longer related by blood. She still looked the same as back then, but she no longer had her ice abilities. Well, not in the times she had returned. I think it's the universes way of righting its wrong. Or this could be her punishment for freezing my heart so long ago. We both got cursed I'd say.

The year is 2839, for earth anyway, where we are now it is 827 A.E.

The abbreviation stands for After Earth. We've since moved to a planet previously known as Kepler-186f, but now we call it Earth 2.0, original I know. We tried colonizing so many planets, but due to unforeseen circumstances the others failed. Earth itself was no more. 2012 did happen, you guys, like seriously. Just not in how people had thought it would. Most believed it meant the start of a new era or the end of life. What actually happened was more of a mesh of the two. Scientists realized the sun would implode on itself taking out our solar system with it. This forced us into working together to look for inhabitable planets and invent space travel.

We didn't have much time. People were left behind. Mistakes were made. There was so much regret and we paid dearly for it, where we had been 7 billion people strong, we ended up reducing too little over 4 million. Sounds a lot? It's less than the size of New Zealand at the time it happened.

Why am I talking to myself? I might have lost my mind a few hundred years ago. Knowledge is the only thing I gained from living this long. It's the reason I was allowed to leave earth. I was helping the scientists. I am a scientist. My immortality simply explained as an experiment gone wrong. They could find nothing wrong with blood samples or cat scans. After about 30 years of them trying to discover, they eventually gave up. They had to. No one believed in magic anymore, writing it off as folk lore and myths.

A knock on my door kicked me back into reality.

"Anna, come on you've been in there all day," I heard my best friend call. With a sigh I stand and stretch once again. This small room was my only solace. It's where I came to think. I pluck the door open and squint at the blond brute standing in front of me.

"Marshmallow!" I call and hug him. He grunts and steps back making me fall off the small stairs.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" He asks and I shrug.

"Marshal just sounds…formal," I smile and he rolls his eyes.

"You said you were going to fix the thrusters."

"And I will."

"It's been 3 years!" He growls and I blink.

"It takes time," I said slowly, "we're not going anywhere soon."

"Not if you keep stalling Anna. We need those thrusters fixed."

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"The other colonies are dead Marshal, what difference does it make if I fix them now or in, let's say, 5 years?"

His eyes turned angry.

"You don't know for sure Anna, there could be people stranded there, you don't know if they just lost communications due to disasters or some kind of interference," he scowls and I sigh.

"Look Marshal, I know your family was on one of them, but I can only work with what we have. I sent a party out to go mine some aluminium. It takes time and then I need them to make the parts I need. I can only work as fast as the stuff are available," I saw tears threaten to spill from his eyes.

"How long do you think it will take?" He asked and I sighed.

"With the rate we are going? I'd say…two months maybe, unless we come across a large deposit of the mineral it might take two more with what we currently have."

"What about the unique metals we found when we landed?" He asked. I knew he was trying to come up with other solutions.

"What we found is good, durable, even better than hafnium, or anything else to use for space travel, but because it's so durable we can't bend it into what we want. We haven't found the melting point," I explained and his shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry Marsh, I'm working as fast as I can," I gave him a slight hug.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm starving!" I smiled and he chuckled.

"You're always hungry," he said and we started walking to the cafeteria. It was big, housing up to a thousand people. I know I said we were just above 4 million people now, but about a million got separated among the other planets, the other 3 million are in hyper sleep on a few space ships floating in space.

We down here are working to make living space for everyone. It was supposed to take up to 10 years for specialists to set up houses and farms. It took us 800 years to get here while in hyper sleep. So for 24 years things were fine, until the others started sending SOS signals before going dead. It happened slowly, first the one and then the other and so on over the course of 3 years.

We couldn't respond to help; upon landing a big part of the ship had been damaged. I've been working on fixing it with a handful of others while housing was being built. Now with just this one planet out of 6 it would take up to 60 years. In that time people would die and we'd have to bring able people here to take over. By the time we're done, not much would be left. In that time there have been over 500 deaths trying to speed up the work on the ship.

Me?

I'm being held accountable for every person here.

"So, um about Elsa," he started and my smiled faded.

"What about Elsa?" I asked and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's been a week; you haven't talked about it."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Anna, come on, she was your wife for how many years?"

"20."

"You got to be missing her and it wasn't your fault, you know that right?"

"I know that, it was her choice, I couldn't stop her if I tried," I smiled up to him slightly.

"No one knew what would happen, heck, I didn't even know what would happen," I said and looked down at the tray of food we got.

"But thanks to her we now know that we aren't ready to mess with portals," I said and sat down starting to eat. Elsa was a genius, even more so than me. She discovered how to make more powerful fuel that would last far longer than what we had. She made a working portal, but so far all use we have for it now is to transport none sentient things.

We learned that the hard way. She volunteered to be the first human test subject. It ended horribly. She had worked hard in these three years to get a portal to work for humans to make travel faster to the other planets. She was so pure of heart, never losing hope that they were fine.

I miss her so much.

"Anna?" I look to Marshal and he looks empathetic. I bring a hand up to my face and feel the wetness of tears.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking," I smiled and sniffed, my meal finished.

"I'll get to work on the thrusters," I said and got up before walking away. The thrusters were the only things left to finish and for Marshmallows sake I will finish them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marsh."

…

"Marshal."

…

"Marshmellow!"

"What?!"

"I did it."

"Did what?"

"Finished it."

…

"I fixed the thrusters."

"Anna…it is 3 fucking A.M!" I ran as fast as I could, dodging the pillows he threw at me. It took him all but 5 minutes to get dressed and meet me outside his pod. I smiled up to him.

"When was the last time you've slept?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It's been a few decades," I explained and he shook his head as I lead us to the ship.

"I was thinking, we take a handful of others and go to the other planets, see what's what and take it from there. The best possibility is that their fine and the communications are just done. The worst possibility is that...their all dead," I explained as we stop at the ship. He looked to me worried.

"Remember they sent SOS signals before losing contact, so the worst one is a bit more possible," I explained and he sighed.

"Who do you want to take along?"

"I was thinking the two of us with General Mulan, Dr Rapunzel and Engineer Hiccup," he nodded and we sat down to watch the sun rise.

"Why them?"

"Well Mulan cause she's the fighter type so protection is welcome, Rapunzel cause she's a doctor and can help with medical problems and Hiccup if we need him to repair their ships."

"What about me?"

"You because I'll need someone to keep me sane as well as you won't forgive me if I didn't let you tag along," I chuckled and he gave a slight smile. We sat in silence.

"Did I ever tell you about how I got to be this way?" I asked him.

"I only know the basic, experiment gone wrong," he said and I shook my head.

"I never was a scientist in the beginning. I was never known as Db. Anna Arendelle. I was Princess Anna of Arendelle," he looked to me frowning.

"It was 1839 when it happened. The Big Freeze and then The Great Thaw. It wasn't natural, it was caused by the Queen," I looked to him.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he gasped.

"She…she was my sister, I went after her to get her to stop the winter, she could control ice and snow, magic, blasphemy I know," I sniffed and tugged on the sleeves of my shirt.

"She um, she struck me in the heart with her powers, by accident, she was confused and conflicted and afraid," I looked down and rubbed my eyes.

"I ah, froze over for a moment, saving her life and deflecting a sword from the man that wanted to take over our kingdom. I did die that day."

"H-how did you unfreeze?" He asked, turned to me.

"Um, I was told an act of true love would undo it and I gave it up to safe her and I think that was an act of true love, so I eventually unfroze, my sister hugging me and crying. She was so happy to see I was alive; it wasn't till much later we noticed that I wasn't ageing and eventually I out lived everyone. I gave up my kingdom to my cousin's youngest child once they were of age and I set out to explore the world. I would make new names and back stories for each country I visited till when um, cameras became a thing and people started to put two and two together. They held me for a good 30 years before just making up that story," I explained and he just stared out in front of us.

After a few minutes he stood and sighed as he dusted his pants off.

"Well, let's go get everyone ready so we can head out yea?" He smiled down to me and held out his hand. I smiled and rubbed my eyes before taking his hand.

I wish there was good news to give about the other planets. I wished for Marshals sake there was good news. What we found were destroyed ships and make shift pods, ice covering everything, like they were attacked. The ice sent shivers up my spine. They looked so familiar, but they couldn't be.

There were almost no bodies. Those we did find were murdered, ice impaling them. I almost felt like I was going to have a panic attack. I could see the fear in their eyes, the questions, the confusion, the sadness, even anger.

"This is the last one," I whisper as we land. No one spoke. They didn't have hope for this one either.

"Come on guys this one lasted longer, its S.O.S signal came on a few weeks ago," I said trying to give them hope. With a heavy sigh I get up from my seat and walk to the door.

"Come on, last one, the least we can do is look around," I say and they follow. The door opens and we step down the ramp. We moved from the landing base to the center of the village. There in the middle of the place was a hunched figure. I held an arm out to keep my people behind me. The figure was wearing all black and looked humanoid.

It stood slowly turning to look towards us. Its helmet prevented us from seeing the figures features. It tilted it's had at us slowly before seemingly perking up and moved closer. We gasped and took a step back. It stopped and reached up to its helmet.

I didn't know what to expect. For all we knew it was some sort of weird xenomorphic creature or something. I should stop watching sci-fi horror. We watched with bated breath as the helmet came off. What we saw made my heart skip several beats.

"Elsa…" I whispered and took a step closer. It was her! It was really her! Although when I got closer she dropped to her knee. I stopped and frowned as she took a kneeling position like the guards used to do back when I was still a princess.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I pulled her up and she blinked, looking like she was confused and surprised at me touching her.

"Forgive me my Queen, it took longer than we thought to find you. You are not hurt are you? These creatures haven't done anything to you have they?" She asked and glared at my friends.

"Elsa, what are you talking about?" I ask and look over her suit. This looked far beyond our technology. She frowned at me.

"My Queen, you've been missing for some time, don't you remember? You were kidnapped right before my eyes by space pirates," Elsa growled and glared to the group again.

"Are these some of them? Where are the others? I already took care of their bases," Elsa hissed as she moved to stand between me and them.

"Elsa, calm down, these are my friends, I've know them their whole lives," I explain and move between her and them, placing my hand on her chest to keep her from moving. She moves away and looks almost mortified.

"My Queen, you should not touch me I am filthy from death, where are your gloves?"

"Gloves? I don't wear gloves," I pull my face and she looks perplexed.

"You must come back at once, we cannot have you stay in this filth and heat much longer," she shakes her head franticly and I frown.

"We?" I ask and she taps at her arm, blue lights flickering where she taps.

We all gasp and jump as a sleek looking black space ship materializes above us. Adrenaline was surging through my body as blue light engulfed us. With a blink of an eye we were no longer on the ground but inside the ship!

Out the corner of my eye I saw my friends double over and one of them, Hiccup, throws up. The other corner of my eye I see someone running to us. It was a short, almost boy, looking person that shared the same white complexion as Elsa. His eyes are just really bright and full of cheer.

"Queen Anna! So good to finally see you again!" He chirps and before he could throw his arms around me in a hug I assume, Elsa grips the back of his suit. It was similar to Elsa's but grey instead of black.

"Do not touch, Olaf," Elsa scolds and I blink. He pouts up to her, but nods anyway.

"I will escort the others to the holding cells," he smiles and taps at his arm. My head snaps to my friends as they yell and curse. Blue light was trapping their arms to their sides. Olaf whistles as he starts walking to the back of the ship and they are dragged with him.

"Hey!" I call, but Elsa's stern face blocks my view and I gulp.

"Let us get you cleaned and dressed in better cloths, my Queen," Elsa says waving to the opposite direction from where my friends disappeared. It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice right now.


	3. Chapter 3

All I can say is that the shower was amazing. I've never been cleaned so…deeply before. I think it might have stripped me of some of my sins, my soul feels a few shades lighter.

After exiting the shower, I find myself looking around for something to dry myself off with.

"Do you require assistance my Queen?" Elsa's voice drifted into the room and I bit my lip. Under different circumstances I would have been more than willing to make up some excuse for her to see me naked, but the situation at hand was worrisome.

"Just need to ah, find my cloths!" I say as I tilt my head at the shower. There was a button out of place.

_I wonder._

Pressing the button my theory has been proven. Warm air, both push and pull, on me in the span of three seconds and I find myself dry.

_Wish I had this back in Arendelle during winter._

I giggle then jump and scream at seeing Elsa stand in the door way. She blinks and look kind of lost.

"Don't scare me like that!" I hiss and she bows.

"Sorry my Queen, but I did bring you some cloths," she says and holds out a neatly folded dress. I thought I was over this.

"Do I _need_ to wear a dress?" I asked, trying my luck. She slowly starts to frown and I take the garments from her.

"Just a thought! It's cool I can wear this!" I chirp, not wanting to anger her or do something wrong. I don't know their customs!

The dress is…how do I put this? A mix between modern dresses and the suits Elsa and Olaf wear. So it was a dress, a white one with purple lights. My eye twitches as the first thing that pops into my mind is a wedding dress, but not as fancy. I hate it.

"This way to the control room your highness, I'm sure His Majesty the King would be delighted in your return," she says and starts walking.

"Wait what? Excuse me? I'm married?" I ask in a high pitched voice as I jog up to her.

"You can't be serious. I haven't been interested in a man in over 900 years!" I exclaim as I follow beside her. She frowns and looks to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe we should let a doctor look at you as soon as we land, My Queen," she hums and I glare at her.

"I'm not crazy, look, I know I must probably look a lot like your queen but I assure you I…am…not," I trail off as we stop walking and she turns to me to show a holographic photo of what I am assuming is the Queen. It looks exactly like me. Creepy.

I flick my eyes between the hologram and Elsa before narrowing my eyes and huffing. Crossing my arms over my chest I grumble to myself.

"The possibility of someone looking exactly like another person is one in a trillion, almost impossible odds but it happens, this is no different," I say under my breath and Elsa just hums.

"Yet, you recognized me," she says and I look back to her.

"That's because you look like someone I know, but I know you can't be her," I almost want to hiss.

"And why is that?" She asks in a soft voice, like she's holding some sort of emotion at bay.

"Because I watched her die," I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to curl up and be alone. I missed my wife so much it hurt.

Elsa opens her mouth to say something, but she just swallows and shakes her head before continuing to walk. I followed slightly behind her as I hung my head. There was nowhere else for me to go anyway.

The sound of doors sliding open makes me look up. Elsa led me into the control room. In front was a massive window that looked out into space, monitors and control panels sat to the sides and there was a holographic map in the center. What caught my eye was the massive thrown looking seat that was near the window.

It swirled around to look at the map behind it. Huh. A throne fit for a King or Queen, hmm? However it was empty and Elsa was looking to me as she stood beside it. The people sitting at the monitors and controls turned around to face me.

"Our Queen is back," Elsa says with a proud smile and they clap and smile. I felt myself blush. It's been a really long time sins I had this type of attention and title.

I smile and wave to them shyly as I make my way to the seat. Well don't mind if I do! Once I sit down I practically melt. It was so comfortable!

"You claim not to be our Queen, but you act much like her," Elsa whispers into my ear and I pout. Gripping the arm rests tightly I grit my teeth and growl softly.

_If they want me to be queen so be it. I'll show them the type of queen I am._

Elsa moves at my side and by the motions she's making to the crew I'm assuming she's telling them to head to their planet. Where ever that may be. I just hope the people of Earth 2.0 would be alright without us.

"How long has it been?" I asked eventually and Elsa blinked before turning to me.

"How long you have been away? About a year on our planet, but space is a weird one isn't it? Some planets, the time moves faster, others slower. You could be on one planet for a day and the universe could have aged a millennia. Or you can be on a planet for decades and it would only be a few days. You mentioned 900 years, maybe that's just how time handled you my Queen," Elsa says and I groaned. This one's a smart ass too!

I grumble and let my mind wonder to a time when I met an Elsa that wasn't a smart ass. In all my thousand years I think the only time I ever encountered an Elsa that wasn't a genius or a smart ass was during the 60's and 70's. I shudder. That's a time I want to forget thank you!

"Everything alright my Queen?" Elsa asks as I assume she noticed my look of utter disgust.

"Peachy," I grumble and slump in my seat.

"Maybe her majesty is hungry," Elsa hums and taps at a hologram that popped up at her feet. I wonder what their version of food is.

"I'm always hungry," I whisper. It was true; in favor of not sleeping I eat to keep up my energy. If I don't eat, I sleep, simple math.

My mood is lifted as a tray pops up with a silver cover like fine dining on earth. Elsa reaches over and takes it off and my mood dampens again. This was not earth food for sure.

"Something wrong my Queen?" Elsa asks as she inspects the food.

"I prefer sandwiches," I mumble. I would kill for a decent chicken and mayo salad sandwich right now.

"Sandwiches?" Elsa parrots beside me and I slowly turn to look up to her.

"You don't know what a sandwich is?" I ask slowly. If the rest of the universe didn't know what a sandwich was, I will cry.

Elsa tilts her head and taps at the hologram at her hands. She frowns and presses another button before the dish in front of my disappears into the raised platform before another one popped up. This time without a cover, but my spirits lifted immediately.

Looks like I won't be crying today!

I subconsciously rub my hands over my thighs to clean them before picking up a perfect triangle and biting down. A small moan left my mouth at the softness of the bread, the way the meat melted in my mouth and the gooey goodness of the cheese. Ugh, steak and cheese sandwich! How I have missed thee!

"Now this is the food of royalties!" I exclaim, my mouth all gooped up with cheese but I didn't care. It was delicious.

"It's the food of the working class," Elsa hisses beside me. I stop mid chew and look to her. She's looking almost revolted and disappointed.

"It's yummy, try one. Even as a princess I loved sandwiches and they were perfectly normal to eat for lunch or as snacks!" I counter, waving the half eaten slice in my hand.

"You remember being a princess," Elsa said, not as a question, I'm not even sure I was supposed to hear that.

"I never said I wasn't royalty. I was a princess on Earth yes, then some things happened and I became a scientist! Royalty was nearly done away with as the ages changed. Only a few royal families still governed their lands, but I chose to leave my past in the past and explore," I shrug and continue eating.

Elsa hums beside me as she looks away. She might actually start believing I am not the Queen she claims I am. That is both good and bad. Good because that means I don't have to try and pretend. Bad because what will she do once she fully believes?

"Elsa, have a bite, just taste it," I say and hold it out to her. I wasn't going to pretend to be who I am not. I am random, I am obnoxious and I am whatever I feel like I want to be. There is nothing anyone can do to make me something I am not.

I see her sneer but the look in her eyes told me a lot. Like the maids and the guards in Arendelle, she would do what I say because I am her sovereign. She leans down and takes a hamster of a bite. Her eyes narrow as her jaw moves slowly. It stops after a second before her eyes dart to the side.

I smile as she stands and holds her hand in front her mouth as she swallows. I can see the light dust of pink on her cheeks as she clearly enjoyed it but refuses to show it.

"It was more pleasant that I expected," she whispers and I grin. I polish off the rest of the sandwiches before sighing in pure bliss. That should hold me for a few hours.

"Say Elsa…what are you to the Queen?" I ask as I make myself more comfortable on the throne. She frowns but doesn't question me as to why I ask when I was supposed to know.

"I am whatever you need me to be, guard, confidant, assassin, bard, right hand-"

"I get it!" I say and grip her arm to stop her from naming up everything there was to offer.

She stays silent as I loosen my grip, but not let go. After a few silent seconds I lightly tug her arm and she bends down to me so I could whisper to her.

"Does this list…include lover?" I ask and look up to her. I just wanted my beautiful queen.

"What? No, of course not!" She says and pulls away, a blush spreading over her face. She looks around before tapping at the hologram. I watch as our tiny platform gets engulfed with a shimmering bubble made of hexagons. Huh, neat.

"My Queen such things are not to be talked about out loud like that!" She hisses. Ah, silent bubble.

"It was an innocent question, you said anything I need you to be, that's a need," I explain myself and she covers her face with her hands as her face turns a brighter red.

"Being intimate like that is sacred and only for married couples. It is not something one talks about, nor does unless it's to bare children," Elsa explains as she keeps her eyes covered.

"That's stupid, sex is amazing, sex is good, sex is fun!" I smile and she all but drops to her knees as she fails to curl up into a ball. Wow, such a prude.

"My Queen, what have those barbarians taught you? This is not appropriate," she whines and I can only chuckle to myself.

"Oh, Elsa there is much I must teach you," I purr. She whines louder and stands, looking anywhere but at me.

"The first thing we're doing after landing is getting you to a doctor," she sighs.

"I'm not sick nor crazy," I say rolling my eyes, "besides its you that showed me that sex was fun in the first place," I add with a grumble.

Out the corner of my eyes I can see her jump away and look at me with the most shocked look I have ever seen. It was actually pretty funny.

"Impossible! I have never-!" She cut's herself off and looks away. My interest is piqued. I've always loved an innocent Elsa.

"Not you currently, remember I said I knew someone that looks like you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well over the thousand years I have been alive, there have been many, many Elsa's. And most of them she was my wife," I explain and Elsa just blinks repeatedly.

"W-wife? You…married?" She asked in a very soft voice. Again, I think this wasn't meant for me to hear. All I did was nod and she looked out in front of us to the vastness of space. I decided to leave it there for it to sink in.

I'm not sure how many minutes passed but I couldn't help but smile as Elsa swayed on her feet slightly.

"Huh…wife," she said softly. It was like a thought was escaping her and she was off into daydream land.


	4. Chapter 4

Bored! Oh my goodness gracious I was bored out of my skull! I tried sitting still, I tried being patient, I tried counting stars, but damn it! I was never a patient person.

I groan and slump in my chair. Elsa didn't move. Giving a pout, I whined pathetically and flailed a little. The blonde's eyebrow twitched and I could see her look to me from the corner of her eyes.

"Elsaaaa," I whined and leaned to her as I pawed her arm.

"Yes my queen?" She simply asked, moving her head just enough to look to me.

"I'm booored," I whimper and pout up to her.

"It's only been ten minutes," she scowls. I keep whimpering and pouting up to her, even managing to get some tears in my eyes.

"Fine," she says after a dramatic exhale that told me I was seconds away from being booted into space.

"Seeing as you don't have much memory, how about we look at the most important events," Elsa said and moved to stand closer to me as she moved the screen in front of her, to in front of me.

She made it larger and started tapping away. It was fascinating to watch and I briefly wondered how they accomplished this technology. That is until an image of my parents popped up and startled me. The only thing missing from the picture was Elsa, otherwise this looked exactly like a family painting would have. That is, besides the cloths being different.

"Okay my parents, Idunn and Agdarr," I said and Elsa smiled.

"Correct," she said and moved to the next image. This one of the kingdom it seemed. All I could do was hum as I tilted my head. It sure looked lovely, a lot greener than what I was used to. I missed the snow of Arendelle.

"The Kingdom of Gaia," Elsa said and I looked up to her.

"Gaia? Like…the Greek titan? Mother of Earth?" I asked. Elsa frowned at me like I was the crazy one.

"I'm not sure what you mean? Gaia means earth yes," Elsa said and I shook my head.

"Gaia was the Greek Titan that was the mother of Earth, the living embodiment of plants and trees and soil and…well…earth," I tried to explain and at the still confused look on Elsa's face I sighed.

"Don't worry, was just stories told to bring life to everything imaginable," I smile to her softly. She looks to me with a somewhat curious look. It was almost like she wants me to tell her more, but when she opened her mouth there was a loud high pitched ring and lights flickered on the screen.

I watched as Elsa perked up and her eyes practically turn to slits. The energy and vibe she gave off screamed angry and protective. A well trained and loyal guard. Back in Arendelle she would have been highly respected.

I turned my attention to the screen she still had in front of me. A window opened and a very ugly looking alien popped up. Its eyes were huge and its nose was up to just slightly above his eyes and he had like five chins and yea this thing was ugly.

"You are in an unauthorized zone. This is Raktor territory, you Gaians are trespassing," the thing said and Elsa snarled.

"What a load of crap you're talking. This sector was free space last we came through," Elsa hissed. Seeing Elsa take charge like this was kind of hot.

I could see Elsa look to one of the others sitting at a terminal and they shook their head. If it were possible Elsa looked even more pissed.

"There is no indication that you own this sector, back off now or we will be forced to take defensive measures under-ack!" Elsa gasped as I did too while grabbing the arm rests of the chair. The ship rocketed and more lights flickered.

"That's it! You're space dust!" Elsa growled out and the video feed cut out. She grabbed me under my arm and pulled me up. I didn't have time to protest as she dragged me to my room and locked the door.

"Stay!" She growled and set off leaving me to bang on the door and scream after her.

"Great they're off having an epic space battle and I'm stuck in here, if I'm going to die in space I wanna see some laser fights damn it!" I growl and kick the door.

It was stupid that I couldn't even hear the battle, because space was silent, there was no air particles for the sound to move in. The only sound I do get from the battle is whenever something hit the ship itself, sending the sound waves through the, I'm guessing metal, of the ship.

There was a relatively big impact that made me stumble and drop to my knees. The lights in my room flickered before going back to their usual brightness. I have no doubt that Elsa will win. What did that alien call them? Gaians?

That got my brain turning. He also called his own species Reckting? Racktong? Raktor! If their species is called Raktor and Elsa's is called Gaian, and the Kingdom is called Gaia then…does that mean I'm supposed to be Queen of a whole planet?

That's crazy!

Another hit sent me stumbling and I managed to get myself onto the bed.

Anna you dope, you're in fucking space battling against aliens and you think it's not plausible to rule a planet?

"To be fair, Arendelle wasn't all that big from other Kingdoms, this might prove difficult," I grumbled. The ship shook again and I sighed before making my way to the door.

"I have a doctorate in engineering, I can figure this out," I say out loud and start looking for a panel of some kind. My hands stroke over every inch of the stupid smooth door frame and nothing!

Another big hit rocketed the ship and this time the power went out. Well damn now I can't see anything. Grumbling to myself I stumble my way blindly around the room. There should be an emergency light or a flashlight or something! Well, logically speaking.

My hands traveled over very smooth surfaces and I'm starting to miss the feel of roughness of wood. Wood tables and chairs and lamps and oh the uniqueness that was granite table tops! Metal, albeit useful, didn't have the same feel to it.

There was a woosh and my spine straightened. A door? I couldn't see anything, but this was better than nothing! As soon as I was inside the small space the door closed behind me and I sighed.

I was in a closet wasn't I? Damn it.

I rest my head against the coolness of the door and start to count. There wasn't much else for me to do and I gave up trying to figure things out for now. I was tired. I hadn't been tired in a very long time.

"7562, 7563, 7564-woah!" I gasp and stumble as the door opens. Luckily there's strong arms around me and not pain in my face.

I slowly look up and see Elsa looking at me. She's got a weird mix of post battle rage and concern. The post battle rage was hot, fiery, it made her eyes very sharp. I liked that a lot.

"Well, hello there," I purred and Elsa blinked before making me stand on my own.

"What were you doing in the closet?" She asks and I can't help but give a giggle.

"An elaborate way to come out of the closet?" I said and she just looked at me like I wasn't speaking the same language.

"Tough crowd, I was stumbling in the dark and one thing led to another and I'm guessing we won?" I asked trying to shift away from my stupidity.

"Raktor are like pests, easy to kill and make flee," Elsa sounded like she was disgusted. Almost like she was talking about cockroaches, one thing I did not miss from Earth.

"Well then yay for winning!" I smile and Elsa's stature relaxes a little.

"We will be at Gaia in the next leap so you should get dressed," Elsa said and I tilted my head slowly.

"I...am dressed?" I said. I was pretty sure I was wearing clothes, felt like clothes, looked like clothes.

"These are your ship clothing, it's different from planet clothing," Elsa said and moved to the closet I was just in and pulled out what looked like a latex bodysuit.

"Um, I'm into pretty kinky stuff but to be honest latex was never my thing," I said dragging my eyes from the suit to Elsa's face.

"What?"

That's all that escaped her and she looked so confused! Oh this poor baby.

"It's the same suit I'm wearing!" She eventually says and I nod.

"Ah, I see well, okay then," I shrug and undress. Elsa lets out this startled screech before turning away. I could see her neck and ears turning blood red.

"Elsa, the suit?" I say sickly sweet and she all but throws the thing into my direction. All I can do is laugh and get dressed.

It was actually very easy to put on and it was black like hers, but with purple lights unlike hers.

"Okay now what?" I ask as I see a tiny purple screen pop up on my arm. "Ooh~! Cool!"

"You just choose your outfit and it'll change for you," she says and I blink. This time it's my turn to look at her like she was speaking a different language.

"You not remembering is making this hard," Elsa said and she looked to her own arm. She tapped a few times and I saw her suit ripple and shift.

"I'll choose one for you, we've landed so it's best to just stay at my side and don't speak for now," she said and tapped at my arm as she had me follow her. My suit rippled too and it started to shift into a very stunning dress one would see on the red carpet, but it did make me think of my dresses back in Arendelle. Now this was clothing!

I saw Elsa's suit turn into a very dashing tux, like the men would wear in Arendelle. Hmm snazzy!

"Now, my Queen just smile and wave," Elsa said as that blue light that brought us onto the ship now made us appear on a glorified podium. I was taken aback by all the people and the screens and the everything.

People cheered and I wondered who the King was. I really didn't want to pretend I liked them when Elsa was standing beside me. We watched as a man and a woman approached us. My heart swelled. They looked like Gerda and Kai from Arendelle!

"My Queen you're back and safe!" The woman said. The man turned to Elsa.

"We knew you could find her my King," he smiled and it felt like I was hit by a freight train. My head snapped to Elsa who was looking in front of herself.

"What?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you lied to me!" I said furiously as I paced in front of the three people in front of me. The man and woman looked worried and Elsa looked a little more composed.

"I never once lied to you my Queen," she said and I threw my hands up to her face shaking them.

"Ah ah! Don't you go and call me that. You said you were my guard," I growl at her, looking for the look of guilt that came with being caught in a lie. There was none.

"I am your guard," she simply says.

"My Queen are you alright?" The Gerda look alike asked. Her voice full of concern, but...there was no warmth like the Gerda I knew.

"Kai, I'd like for you to fetch the doctor, the Queen seems to have some kind of Amnesia," Elsa said as she turned to the man and Kai nodded.

"I'm not suffering from memory loss!" I scream and they all look at me again.

"I am not your Anna," I say slowly. I just wish someone would believe me, it's starting to feel like I'm going crazy.

"I'll go with you Kai, this seems worrisome," Gerda said and I couldn't stop her from leaving out the door with Kai. I sighed and curled into myself.

"My Queen-"

"Stop that...please," I whimper and look to Elsa. I see her jaw clench and she swallows hard.

"Anna, I did not once lie to you I swear," she says softly and I can sense it's the truth, but I had questions!

"You made it seem like there was a different King," I say softly trying to get my thoughts under control.

"I admit it was an odd choice of words I had used, but I was trying to see if you were playing or lying," she admits and I can only frown.

"Why would I do that?" I asked and Elsa looks uncomfortable and nervous.

"Queen Anna she...our marriage is political. She made it clear that...I am not what she wanted," Elsa said as she looked down and my heart sank.

"Because you are a girl?" I tried and Elsa shook her head.

"That word means little to us, girl or boy, male and female. Gaian's are how would you say...what you see is not what you get," Elsa said and I tilted my head.

"Okay I guess this somewhat explains why you're called a King, but what is the...how does...how do you procreate?" I tried and Elsa took a deep breath.

"I am what is known as a Conceiver, you are what is known as a Bearer," Elsa says and my eyebrows shoot up into my hairline.

"So, you're telling me that, yes I am a female, because I bear the child and you are what? A Conceiver is someone that conceives which is to create, so you make the child? So you're a male?" I ask and I can feel my brain melt.

"Yes, in your terms," Elsa says and I look over her one more time. It made sense in some way.

Elsa's words came back to me and how she sounded and phrased it...it seemed off.

"You love her though, don't you?" I ask and I can see her tense up. She swallowed hard and took another deep breath, her eyes moving between me and the ground.

"I did, but she kept...she made sure I knew everyday that we were nothing to one another, but she...she would tease me. Alone she would pretend I didn't exist and when around others she made a show of how happy we were together," Elsa said as she frowned. Her arms rested behind her like a soldier on rest. She wasn't looking at me. She wasn't even looking at the ground, her eyes were unfocused and searching.

"That bitch!" I yell and it makes her blink and look at me, "if I ever get my hands on her I'll strangle her! You don't play with people's emotions like that! You poor baby," I cooed and moved to hug her.

Elsa startled and held her arms as far away from me as possible. It was like she was puffing up like a cat, it was adorable.

"M...my Queen?" Elsa asks and as I look up I can see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Elsa, for the last time...I am not her," I say slowly and clearly.

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know this isn't some new twisted trick?" She asks and I can see tears threatening to form in her slightly red eyes.

"I don;t know how to convince you, she seems like a bitch, but I'm sure you have some sort of medical thing-a-majig that can show I'm not her," I shrug and Elsa sighs. Her arms circle me slowly and I can only smile.

"But if you do then realize I am not her, what do you plan to do with me?" I ask hesitantly.

"I...don't know," she answers and I can see she's being honest. There's fear in her eyes and uncertainty.

It's not long after that when the door opens again. The doctor that walks in doesn't really look familiar to me, then again I can't remember _everyone_ I've met, that's silly.

"My Queen," the doctor says and bows respectfully. My stupid years of training and automated muscle response was to do a light curtsy back. I saw the look Elsa gave me.

"Don't get funny ideas Elsa, I was royalty remember," I hiss at her while the doctor set up some things. Elsa could only bite her lip and look away.

"Alright your majesty let us see what is wrong," the doctor says as he smiles at me and holds up some weird tablet device. I stand as still as I can while he holds it up and hums.

"No major damage, but there are a lot of odd patterns," he says and starts moving the tablet over my body.

I just watch as he swipes and taps on it before retrieving some pen thing. I gasp and startle as he quickly jabs me with it and I feel the oh so familiar prick of a needle. Elsa startles to my side but relaxes.

"Now let's just compare the samples," he smiles and inserts the pen into the tablet. His smile slowly starts to fade as it gets replaced by a frown.

"What is it doctor?" Elsa asks as she nears him. The man shakes his head and shows the results to the blonde.

Elsa frowns and looks at me and I can only tilt my head. In honesty I was a bit peeved, this was the same looks I got back when they took me for testing.

"Ok clue me in here too, what's it say? I'm not the Queen because I keep telling you I'm not," I huff in annoyance.

"Your...DNA match but," Elsa starts and I raise an eyebrow.

"But what?" I ask moving closer.

"It's more in-tune to what you would see in siblings...and you have ice in your veins," Elsa says as she frowns to me.

"Okay, well...I was struck with ice that froze me solid. The sibling thing I can't explain," I shake my head.

"It...it means you the Queens sister," Elsa says and I shrug.

"Okay well, you can space travel, maybe," that's when it hits me, "wait...I...I could be...I could be Gaian and not an Earthling? Which would mean my parents weren't my parents and that Elsa wasn't my…" my world started to spin and I felt light headed.

"Anna!"

I heard Elsa call before my eyes rolled back into my head and I was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

I groan and move to sit back up as I rub at my head.

“What hit me?” I grumble and blink my eyes open. Elsa was in front of me, worry written all over her face.

“Hey beautiful,” I purr and smile.

“She’s fine,” Elsa says and helps me up. I wobble a little before shaking my head to get back to my normal self.

“Well then, so ah, how long was I out?” I asked and Elsa looked at her wrist.

“About two minutes,” she says and I nod.

“Been a while since that happened,” I chuckle nervously. Looking around I could see the doctor was still there and it was still just the three of us.

“So, weird genetics?” I say and the doctor turns to Elsa.

“My King, I think it best to keep this between us till we know what happened to our Queen,” he says softly and I sigh.

“I agree, everyone already believes the Queen is back safely so it would raise too many eyebrows if we tell them of this,” Elsa says and I start to tap my foot.

“I suggest not having her leave your sight, we don’t want anyone spreading rumors,” the doctor says and I huff.

“Hello, I’m right here, don’t pretend I can’t hear you,” I grumble. The doctor just looks at me then back at Elsa. I can see Elsa looks a little lost and I can understand why. I’m not her partner.

“Look, I can pretend okay? I was royalty before I can get back into it, just let me read up on some history and customs, to prevent others from finding something off about me just say that due to trauma and injury I might have lost some memory and it’s affecting my personality, really now you must be more advanced than Earthlings when it comes to the brain,” I say and rest my hands on my hips.

“She talks like her,” the doctor says and I can see a faint smile tug at Elsa’s lips.

“She’s stubborn like her too, but what she said works, for now the story is that she’s still recovering and from her ordeal she might not be the same, but she is still Queen,” Elsa says and the doctor nods before taking his leave.

Silence falls between me and Elsa and I don’t do well with uncomfortable silence.

“Look, I’ll be whatever you need while you still look for your Queen, I just...give me a chance and please don’t hurt my friends,” I say, survival is what count’s right now that much I know.

Elsa looks me over and I can see her eyes move side to side as she’s thinking it over.

“The doctor said you were genetically the Queen sister,” she says slowly and looks down.

“Maybe I am? Maybe something happened to our parents and I ended up on Earth?” I try. I’ve heard stranger things, this is just another to add to a list.

“Can’t be...producing more than one child is rare...twins are extremely rare,” Elsa was talking to herself now as she rubbed at her forehead and rested a hand on her hip.

“Well...if your monarchy is anything like on Earth than...technically speaking, I am in line for the throne…” I trail off and Elsa looks at me.

“What are you getting at?” She asks as she narrows her eyes.

“Well, if you ever do find your Queen then I’m still royalty, but seeing as she’s not here and we don’t know if she’ll ever be back, I can still pretend to be her. I guess what I mean is that no matter the outcome everyone wins,” I say and I hope that made enough jumbled sense to spark something in Elsa.

She frowns at me and I can see she’s lost but then she looks away. Her eyes move rapidly and she’s holding her chin, a low hum escaping her. If she was worth her salt as a King then she would be able to understand what I’m getting at.

As she’s thinking I look around the room. It seemed standard, like you would get back home. Well, how my place looked back home. A mix of old and new and the in between, like you have your fancy mahogany styled desk with golden fleur-de-lis with high tech screens for a computer.

I’m still fascinated by how they made their semi transparent screens and how one interfaces with them. It looked like out of a sci-fi movie and even those didn’t come nearly as close.

“Alright this is what we will do,” Elsa says and I turn to look at her with wide eyes. I kinda feel like I was caught doing something I shouldn’t. I mean...tables are made for classes and not for asses and such. I jumped off the table I was leaning on to look at the high tech stuff so I was face to face with her once more.

“Out in public you are Queen Anna of Gaia, but when it’s just us, you are Anna of Earth,” she says slowly like she’s making sure she understands herself.

I wanted to open my mouth to remind her that I was royalty myself and I had multiple doctorates and titles, but found myself just not doing that.

“And while I am Anna of Earth, what am I to do?” I ask, uncertain.

“I would...like to get to know my Queen’s sister,” she says softly and looks down. My heart melts and I just want to hug her and kiss her and maybe touch her butt, but again I stop myself.

“That sounds do-able, and for my co-operation, I just like to ask a few things,” I say and she looks at me with slight fear.

“Treat me with respect and please can I at least see my friends that you took captive,” I ask softly. She blinks and swallows before nodding.

“I’ll ask Olaf if they’re in their cells yet and arrange a meeting,” she says softly.

“Thank you and maybe...if you see they are no threat maybe...we can not have them be in prison? At the very least we can send them back to the other Earthlings,” I say as I rub my arm. Elsa looks down and I can see the guilt in her eyes.

“I’m not mad at you for murdering a bunch of them, things happen, I just want my friends safe,” I say and hold myself. She nods softly before giving a big sigh.

“Of course, I will see to it that they’re comfortable till we can work something out,” Elsa says and I can’t stop myself from hugging her. Again she freezes, but this time she hugs me back, tightly I might add. Poor girl...She must really miss her partner.

I can’t help but bite my lip and imagine the Queen never returning. I could love Elsa like she deserves.

Okay let's be real, I grab her butt a little and she jumps with a yelp.

"Anna!" She scolds and I can't help but giggle.


End file.
